This invention relates to a method and apparatus for backfilling trenches.
When trenches are excavated with excavating equipment, the dirt removed from the trenches is piled on opposite sides thereof. Backfilling machines have been provided which engage the dirt piles on the sides of the trenches and move the dirt toward the trench where it falls into the trench by gravity.
Heretofore, such backfilling machines have utilized an auger which has flighting thereon for driving the dirt material toward one end of the auger. The auger is mounted on the front of a vehicle and is moved along one side of the trench so as to shift the dirt laterally toward the end of the auger which is positioned adjacent the side of the trench.
When filling trenches which have been used for laying pipe or other conduits, care must be exercised not to damage the contents of the trench. Large clods or rocks can shift the pipe and can cause leaks or other damage to the pipes to develop. Accordingly, it is desirable to pulverize and mix the backfilling dirt prior to letting it drop into the trench so that it will not damage the pipe or other materials contained therein.
Because presently used backfilling devices fill the trench only from one side, it is necessary to make two passes along the trench in order to get all the dirt into the trench. One pass is made on one side of the trench and then a second pass is made on the other side of the trench.